


It Started with Locked Eyes: Holiday Special (Not Canon)

by EroWriter



Category: Naruto
Genre: Christmas Presents, Christmas Special, F/M, Fluff, Multi, POV First Person, So much kissing, Sweet Moments, Teasing, Threesome, mild NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27983625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EroWriter/pseuds/EroWriter
Summary: Christmas was around the corner, so Aya decided to visit her family before the snow worsens. Of course, she wasn't expecting more surprises once she arrived at her own home~(Mild NSFW)🎄BGM:https://soundcloud.com/bangtan/161204jinawakePlease do not repost my works©Original characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto
Relationships: Hoshigaki Kisame/Original Female Character(s), Uchiha Itachi/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. We Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> So here’s a bit of a non-canon short fanfic I wanted to post while still working on part II of the main story. All of the events that happen in this one isn’t going to be in the main. There may be some bits and pieces that might be mentioned in part II. Of course there’s gonna be some love-making, but more detailed than this one. I wanted to post this near the end of the month, but I figured the least I can do is post something to keep your minds occupied on what’s going on. I figured I wanted Kisa and Itachi to still be there at the cabin, waiting for Aya’s return. Not only that but to stay longer than their average days, which is two. I guess their leader was generous in giving them some days off. It’s Christmas for Christ sakes….in this story, of course. Well anyways, back to writing. Hoping this is enough to motivate me. It’s been one heck of a couple of months so writing does tend to ease my mind a little. Anyways, enjoy~

It was really festive within the village of Konoha. All the Christmas lights were shining, as well as the sweet scents of baked goods that filled within the shopping areas. Many were doing their last present shopping while I was on my way back to my parent's home. I didn't want to be selfish and not visit them due to my reasonable excuses, so I decided to stay with them for a couple of days, until things settle down for me to return to my cabin. Beforehand, I sent out a messenger bird to let them know I would be a bit late from buying some extra things. The small village I always go to didn't have everything I needed, so I thought I might as well return back to the main village and get the presents I was looking for.

I made sure I had cards written out, some new winter clothing and accessories for mom and dad. Our family was very small, and I mean very. Meaning only just my parents, grandparents, and me. We all don't buy much for each other because we don't ask for much, but even so we do treat each other with things we need or deserve. The typical gift-giving. So I arrived in time before things started to get a bit too crowded. I saw my dad clearing the snow off the walkway as I tried sneaking up on him. Seems like my childish ways haven't left me yet. " _Sighs_ , I know you're behind me, Aya. No use on trying that again..'' Pouting, I swing my arms around, flailing in disappointment. "Aww geez, at least fall for it at least once! I came here to visit after all". Laughing out loud he came over to me giving me a big tight hug. If there was one thing I missed the most was those warm hugs. "It's good to see you, Aya. We missed you''. "Missed you all as well..." It felt like hours that we hugged each other, as I felt warm tears on my cold cheeks.

The stay was indeed comforting and inviting. The fireplace was going, hot chocolate was served along with some milk and cookies. My grandma made some apple pies as well. And my grandpa, well...as usual he just sits around, pretending to nod off until something edible was served. Later on, some of my mom's friends came over for a bit to drop off some presents. Of course, they all knew I loved gardening with a passion, so they bought me quite a lot of flower, vegetable, and herb seeds with new gardening supplies. They also knew my reasoning for moving out, so they gave me some money, which I didn't need due to saving so much since my first job, but they were always kind so it would be rude of me to not accept what they give. Once Christmas Eve left it was time for me to leave as well. I was indeed sad, no doubt, but my parents understood. For sure I would come back for New Years. My grandparents wished me farewell as they walked with me to the door. I placed the presents I was given into the wagon I brought along with me to carry theirs. With final kisses and hugs I was on my way.

Once I arrived back at my little ol’ cabin, I noticed some areas were cleared off. It seems to snow heavier in the forest than some areas, so I had to be careful not to trip over big rocks or deep areas that were covered. The walkway and wooden stairs were easier to see now as I started to carry the bags up the stairs. Suddenly I felt a presence or two from inside. _Intruders? No...it felt like..!_ When I swung the door open, to my surprise I saw the two people I've waited to see for many weeks. "I..Itachi, Kisame...w-what are you doing here?"

I stood there in shock and excitement as Kisame stood up with a big smile on his face and walked over to me with inviting arms reaching out. "We thought we would at least surprise you while you were away. We didn't detect your chakra at first, so we got a little worried, until we saw _this_ taped onto your front door." He held up a letter I wrote out before I left. Just in case if they stopped by. Feeling no hesitation I jumped into his arms, legs wrapped tightly around his waist. It was no surprise he could lift me up with no breath wasted. His muscles were indeed wasn't just for show. I teared up with happiness to see them again. I was for certain they weren't going to come by during the holidays due to their work, but they managed to squeeze in time to come here.

I faced Kisame as he helped be back down on my feet, wiping the tears away with the sleeve of my sweater. "I'm so happy you guys are here. To be honest it's been quite lonesome without you two around.." "We could say the same thing," Itachi says, now getting up to walk over to me caressing my bangs. "However, it would've been nice if you were here to sleep over with us. It's been cold the past couple of days." Wait...they've been here since I left? Right after I left to visit my family they were already on their way here? "So....all this time you guys were.." Kisame chuckled lightly as he ruffled my hair. "Yes, love. We've been here since you left, and stayed until you came back. We thought it wouldn't be right to leave after Christmas Eve, so we waited for you". "Ah...that's...so sweet of you guys. Really.." I looked at them with glee in my eyes. I wasn't really expecting this much from them, but this is Itachi and Kisame for God's sake. Of course they would do something such as this....but it was a shame I wasn't here for those cuddle moments.

"Oh right! Since you guys are here, I do have something you guys may find useful." I headed over to one of the small closets where I placed two wrapped boxes with their names on it. "You guys didn't go in here, did you?" I asked, narrowing my eyes to detect anything suspicious. "No, we didn't." Itachi answered. "Okay, good~" I went over to them handing them their gifts. "I do hope these will be useful. Since you guys are mostly going to be traveling outside, the least you can do is keep warm. Even if you guys have cloaks." I glanced up at them shyly as they took their presents. Kisame was excited to open his, while Itachi inspected his with red eyes. "Itachi, it's nothing dangerous. Cut the cautious act, will you?" Kisame scoffs as he opens his to reveal a long thick handmade scarf I created, way before I made preparations to go into Konoha, along with a pair of gloves. Thankfully they were big enough for Kisame's hands as he put them on. It would've been bothersome if he were to rip the material. "I'm glad they fit! Whew, I was kinda nervous there.." "I'm a little surprised myself, since you didn't take any hand measurements. You have a good eye." He says, winking at me.

I felt a tingle of a blush appearing on my face as I looked away to Itachi. He slowly felt the material of the scarf with his hands as a small smile appeared on his face. "This is really well-knitted. Did you make these?" "Yes! All thanks to my grandmother. She always loved sewing and such, so I learned her craft ever since I was young. I'm glad you guys love them." Itachi came closer to me, wrapping the rest of the scarf around my neck. "It's exactly what we needed." Even though he was a couple of inches taller than me I still felt his breath tickling my lips as he leaned in closer, but pauses. "Have you looked above you?" "Above?" I looked up near the top frame of the door, seeing a mistletoe hung right above us. I glanced over at Kisame who showed a big grin. "It was my idea." _I kinda figured that_ , I thought to myself. I giggled as I held Itachi's hands into mine. "That's cute and all, but...Christmas is over..." I said in disappointment. "Hm? Who said it was over?" Smiling, Itachi caresses my cheek as he places a small peck on my nose.

_Why must my face burn so much? And why is he acting so cute all of a sudden? It's way too much to handle all at once!_

"Christmas may be over for many, but here, it's just getting started. We haven't spent time together these past few days. So...how about we make up for it?"


	2. The Men who Keeps on Giving

As soon as I was about to speak, my words were replaced with soft pink lips onto mine. The kiss was indeed gentle and slow. It's been so long since I felt these lips, it was no surprise I wanted the kiss to be deepened even more, but I patiently enjoyed every minute until we parted. I didn't notice Kisame was right behind me, slowly running his hands up and down my back, taking my sweater off as well. I turned to him with a shy smile as his hands gripped on my waist. I stood a bit on my toes as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Would you...like a kiss as well?" He grins as he chuckles deeply, sending shivers down my spine.

Just like that night when we locked eyes, he was indeed like a predator staring at his prey. This time it was just the same, but with passion and perhaps lust. "Oh I would _love_ to have one, sweetheart...and perhaps _more_." He held the sides of my face and smashed his lips onto mine. Instead of the kiss being slow and steady with Itachi, this one was _oh-so_ deep and heated. He was careful with his sharp teeth, so the worries of him biting me were burned out of my mind. The moans from me heightens as I feel his thick wet muscle trying to gain access into my mouth. With half-lidded eyes we stared at each other as our tongues entwined together, mixing the sweet saliva I tasted from him with mine. Itachi on the other hand placed his scarf into the box with Kisame's and returned to plant kisses on the sides and back of my neck.

I couldn't hold back my panting as it felt ticklish and somewhat strange. It only made my body heat up, as well as the pooling heat at the pit of my stomach. My chakra was building up...but for something else. As our lips departed I heard a deep whisper from Itachi asking me a question. My mind was in a thick fog, I didn't hear him the first time. So I asked him what he said. "May I touch you, Aya?" " _Hah...y..yes..._ " With a light chuckle he slid his hands up slowly from my stomach to up my breasts, now being uncovered by Kisame's help. There was nothing much underneath except for a wireless lace bra. Since it was freezing outside it was the least I could wear since it didn't have wires which irritated me.

He cupped my breasts lightly into his hands until it felt like he was massaging them. I felt a sudden twitch from his touches as he squeezed them just a bit until I felt my nipples harden under his touch. While his hands were at work Kisame resumed our kiss, only making things a bit overwhelming, as I felt like I wanted to fall on my knees. They just felt so _good_ , I wouldn't want this to end.

I felt a coolness on my breasts as they were uncovered, feeling Itachi pinch the pink nubs into his grasp. " _Ah!_ I-Itachi! _Hah..!_ " "Ah....did that hurt?" He asks in concern. I shook my head as I wanted him to keep going. "N-no...the feeling surprised me is all...please...keep going?" I leaned into his neck as traces of sweat started to run down his face. Perhaps he was feeling something too. "Mmm...as you wish.." "Heh, perhaps we should do this in a more comfortable state. We don't want her to faint on us while standing." Looking down at me, Kisame lifts me up and carries me on over to the futon. He puts me down gently as he works on taking off my clothing as well as theirs.

Their skin was indeed covered in sweat. Every droplet running through every curve of their muscles and abs. Seeing them like this made my body heat up even more, now feeling dampness starting to form in my laced panties. Itachi laid onto his side as he slowly ran his hand on my side, causing me to feel ticklish but it only added onto the heat I was feeling, while Kisame planted kisses near my breast. 

"Now...it's _our_ turn to give you a present".


End file.
